Angel Girl
by PinkSparklePrincess
Summary: Angel Voldermort is sent to Hogwarts to kill Harry Potter. But she falls in love with him instead! What will happen? PleAsE ReViEw!1!1
1. Chapter 1

OMg DiS is My1sT srty so b NiCe n reViEw!11!1!11

My name is Angel Voldemort and my father is Lord Voldemort. I'm fifteen years old and I have long pretty blonde hair with pink streaks in it. I always wear something pink everyday because it gets my mind off of the fact that my father is The Dark Lord. My body is perfect and curved and wonderfully tanned, but I have a horrible scar that goes across my back. One time my father got mad at me because I said that he shouldn't kill people and he threw a samurai sword at me.

I almost bled to death, and I ruined the white carpet in my bedroom! I was really sad and cried for a week, but my Dad healed me with a dark spell and told me I was a bad daughter. As if! I am like, the best daughter ever! Anyone who survives fifteen years living with the Dark Lord would have to be, wouldn't they? But anyway the sword totally left a horrible disfiguring scar on my back and so I can't ever wear tank tops again!

Daddy said he was gonna use me in an evil plot to kill Harry Potter. I agreed because if he will rant on for ages if you don't. And throw a curse or two, but nevr at me. He just throws really big swords at me. So I went to Hogwarts and totally because the most popular girl in school. I was in Gryffindor because Slytherin's for posers and goths and Hufflepuffs for dorks. And Ravenclaw is for the geeks and nerds. And I am totally none of the above! The sorting hat said I would make a good slytherin, but ew! That's totally so nasty because I am not a goth!

And this is where my story begins:

"Angel, you're going to be late for class!" Lavander Brown said from the doorway.

"I know!" I yelled back, "I'm just brushing my hair!"

"You can do that later, Angel!" Hermione said, her bushy hair ugly and bushy.

"You should try it sometime!" I insulted the know it all geeky girl. Honestly why wasn't she in Ravenclaw? She always went around with her face in her book and correcting people like she was better than everyone.

Parvati and Lavander nodded in agreement.

"Well then!" Hermione sniffed, her face screwed up like she was offended.

"Go away you loser! You're just a wannabe anyway!" I said, "Come on Lavander and Parvati! We've got better things to do than hand around with losers like her."

Parvati and Lavander and I laughed meanly and we walked to Charms class where we were learning to to turn our hair different colors! I was so excited that I didn't even have time to make fun of Professor Flitwick for falling off his desk for the sixth time. Harry and Ron and Dean and Seamus were there, as was Neville. Neville was sitting with Hermione because they are both stupid losers and losers stick together right?

"Oi' Harry!" Ron said, "You do that homework Hermoine was talking about?"

"Er..." Harry Potter, the hotness of Hogwarts was looking kinda clueless.

"Oh my god! Isn't Ron so cute!" Lavander squealed happily.

"Didn't you snog him in the common room?" Parvati grinned.

"Oh gross ew!" I said, "Redheads are nasty. Now Harry, he's so hot!"

Parvati looked kinda miffed (cause she went to the ball with him once), "He's not so nice."

"Really? Well who else is so cute? I mean, cute enough for me to date?" I tossed my pretty blond hair back and smiled at the entire class. Dean and Seamus were out of the running because duh, they weren't well known enough. Neville was just EW and that left the Slytherins.

"Draco Malfoy is so hot!" Lavander said.

"Ew hes really not hot!" I said. And he wasn't. Not as hot as me. His face always looked like a ferret. And who wants to date an animal? I am the daughter of Lord Voldemort, I shouldn't date animal people! Besides, his father was my father's hired help. I don't date the sons of hired help. I'm not DESPERATE! Thats' so nasty!

Suddenly there was a pink explosion in the middle of the classroom!

WOW IM DON3 WIT TEH FIRST CHAPTER1!11! I WONDER WUT IS GONG 2 HAP3N? LOL R3AD AND R3VEIW PLZ!1!1!1111!1111! OMG LOL


	2. Chapter 2

THANK U FOR DA REVEIWS11!1! OMG LOL I DONT KNOW WUT A MARY SUE OR A TROL IS BUT I DONT THINK I WANT 2 GO 2 H3LL B/C ITS HOT1!11!1! OMG SO I THINK I WONT11! THX FOR LAAVNG A RAVEIW ANYWAY111!1

The pink explosion was, in actuality Neville's wand messing up on the spell. When we all looked over in shock, we saw that he had somehow colored his skin and eyebrows neon pink. Hermione seemed to have caught part of the backfire because her left side was a splotchy neon pink. I couldn't help it. The vision of that know-it-all and her moronic partner looking so stupid (even if I do like pink) was enough to make me laugh out loud.

The Professor looked at me sternly, but everyone knows that you never REALLY get in trouble in Charms class.

Hermoine sniffed haughtily and tried to look like she didn't care, but you could see that she was embarassed. Neville was falling all over himself to apologize and she was trying to shush him. Maybe she didn't want to look stupid in front of us. Oh well, too late!

"Gosh, this reminds me of the time that I rode a unicorn in the Forbidden Forrest." I whispered loudly to Parvati.

Her mouth twisted skeptically, "Is this another one of your tall tales?"

Lavander scoffed, "How in Merlin's name does Hermione and Neville looking like pink monsters remind you of riding a unicorn in the forest?"

I bristled. They didn't believe me? I was the daughter of Lord Voldemort! I could do anything, even riding magical equines in a forest full of dangers like Acromantulas and Centaurs. I rolled my eyes and tossed back my hair, "Well it's obvious. The pink reminded me of pink. And pink is like, totally cute. And so are unicorns! So that reminded me of when I rode my unicorn in the forest. I looked like the guardian of the forest, with my blonde hair streaming behind me like a banner, my eyes sparkling like gems..."

"Er..." Harry Potter squinted at us through his glasses.

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered, "Don't listen to her. Her brain is obviously missing."

I gave an indignant huff and stood up with a stomp, "How dare you Weasley! I should hex the nose off your face!"

Lavander's eyes widened and she snapped, "Like you could, Voldemort!"

Everyone gasped. Harry blinked for a moment and then said, "What did you say?"

Well snap. The jig was up. I leapt to the top of my desk, "I am Angel Voldemort, daughter of Lord Voldemort!"

Everyone gasped and flinched in appropriate ways. Neville was twitching in the corner. I gave a cute giggle. Father was disappointed that it wasn't really a very good evil laugh, but I rather liked it. It was deceiving. I smirked at The Boy Who Lived and his red-faced, orange-haired friend. Hermione was rolling her eyes like they were about to fall out of her head and I grabbed my wand, "Don't look at me like that!"

"Settle down!" Flitwick squeaked, "Miss...er...Angel, if you would please sit down?"

I reluctantly took my seat. If I got expelled, however was I going to to kill Harry Potter?

"Honestly, the daughter of You-Know-Who?" Hermione hissed to Ron. Neville quivered in fear, his face pasty.

"She's bloody mad." Ron nodded vigerously.

Harry was still staring at me blankly. Suddenly he didn't seem quite so attractive to me. I think having to kill him put a damper on things.


End file.
